


副总裁的秘密

by Troy_pooh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troy_pooh/pseuds/Troy_pooh
Summary: 预警*办公室play*乳夹/强制性





	副总裁的秘密

04.副总裁的秘密  
耶格尔集团总部，清晨。  
艾伦很早就到了公司，进行过长的会议商讨让他几乎坐得双腿快要失去知觉。副总裁现在坐在办公椅上转笔，将需要他签字的申请看完了之后顺便翻了一下实习助理从昨天就放在他桌面上的日程表。  
艾伦挑了挑眉毛，随后心情愉悦地意识到从现在到中午自己都可以闲着。  
这意味着可以做一些他自己想做的事情。  
青年甚至还走到窗户边探头探脑鬼鬼祟祟地将窗帘拉上了，确认没有人会经过之后将门掩上。但没反锁，估计诺大的公司没有几个人敢不敲门直接进他的办公室。  
艾伦拉开左边一个藏在最底层的柜子，看着柜子里情色意味明显的东西。仅有的润滑剂以及其他几个情趣小玩意儿衬的抽屉更加空荡荡，这让副总裁心里升腾起一股做贼的心虚感。  
就做一次……应该没关系吧？  
艾伦试探着在手指上沾了一些润滑液，含着一丝羞怯但快速解开了裤子上的皮扣，裸露的姣好臀部直接碰触到微凉的皮革。  
青年咬着下唇握住自己的前端开始试探着轻微动作起来，久未经历过情事效果显著。副总裁开始从喉咙里溢出来一些微不可闻的轻喘，手指在碰触到微颤的马眼是整个人不受控制地一抖，小孔里溢出来一些透明的汁液。自己居然越来越敏感了。  
不够，艾伦难为情的咬住下唇。伸手将已经润湿好的手指探向后穴，就像之前利威尔对他做过无数次的那样。  
利威尔。  
这个名字就那么自然的撞了进来。  
青年将两个音节吐息在嘴唇和舌尖上滚了一遭，脑海里陡然浮现出男人同样带着欲望和渴求的脸孔，然后随之而来的是连他自己都难以预料和控制的甜蜜渴望。  
艾伦急切地咽了口唾沫，将放在后臀里的手指动了动。熟悉的酸胀感裹挟着轻微的快感窜上尾椎骨，副总裁终于带着些鼻音轻吟出声。  
然而就在他打算再试探着插入第二根手指的时候门开了，这让青年几乎像一只猫那样炸毛并拱起发凉的脊背。  
显然副总裁估计错了，有一个人总是可以不敲门就随随便便进来。  
利威尔疑惑地看着艾伦一副快从脖子一路红到耳根的样子，脚下步子没停径直向他走去：“你不舒服？”  
“你……你别动！”艾伦脑门上连冷汗都要出来了，只觉得放在自己那活儿的双手觉得抓着又不是松开又不是强撑着问道，“你怎么过来的？”  
照理来说从安保部门到这边坐电梯加上步行至少得二十分钟，除非有特殊时期利威尔鲜少在办公期间来找他。  
男人朝他晃了晃手里的门禁卡，顺便说明了来这里的目的：“你的总裁直达电梯，昨天你把卡落在家里了。”  
艾伦在极度的尴尬和羞耻之下巴不得利威尔赶紧走，随便支吾了一声就装做低头聚精会神地看着桌上文件。  
他几乎觉得男人的目光好像已经穿透桌子投向他的下体，可单单只是这样想着……下面居然又湿了一些。  
“文件是反的。”利威尔戏谑的声音就在这个时候响起来，只见男人啼笑皆非地看着他，趁其不备之时突然凑近，低醇的音色里含着一丝喑哑。  
两人近得呼吸可闻，艾伦只觉得自己大脑当机了似的一片空白。  
“见我就湿？”  
“就……这么想要？”  
——？！艾伦大窘，咬着牙抬起手臂就打算给利威尔一个暴力的肘击。  
可他忘了男人是做什么工作的，轻而易举地就抬手捏住了青年的手腕。  
艾伦又气又恼，刚想张嘴说点什么利威尔就捏着他的下颚将唇舌覆盖了上去，青年的话刚卡在喉咙眼里就止于一声变了调的呜咽。  
副总裁很快就在选择这个熟悉的热吻里面选择瘫软下来，顺从地缠着利威尔的脖子和肩膀在男人怀里发着颤。  
两人分开的时候利威尔犹显不足地舔了舔嘴唇，那里有一条牵扯出的银丝。艾伦喘着气迅速解开了男人的领带和衣扣，帮他脱下西装外套甩到一边：“你最好进来的时候锁了门。”  
利威尔停下来皱着眉想了一会儿。  
“我好像没有。”  
副总裁直接呆住了。  
随后，相当富有戏剧性的，又仿佛是为了迎合利威尔刚刚说的话一样，几声敲门声在安静地几乎诡异的办公室里响起。  
艾伦只觉得在近二十五年的人生里他从来没有这么狼狈过，他上身一桌完整一丝不苟，下身却放荡地未着寸缕。利威尔盯着他看了一会儿，嗤笑了一声矮身钻进了办公桌里，刚刚好就在青年的两腿之间。  
竟然异常的合适。  
那种诡异的契合度让副总裁觉得自己一定是疯了才会想要在这个时候笑出声来，利威尔显然听到了，伸出手威胁性地捏住了艾伦的老二。  
“请进。”副总裁很努力绷着声线。  
即便是这样青年仍旧维持着平日里不苟言笑地总裁形象，实习助理拿着文件进来站在对面请他签字，并且好奇于为什么大白天的副总裁要拉窗帘。  
利威尔在艾伦拿起笔的那一刻，坏心眼的在青年颤抖的性器上舔了舔。  
艾伦身体发颤，他想要软在男人的手里大声呻吟，但随即深呼吸捏紧了拳头，打算赶紧签完字让助理走人。  
然而助理战战兢兢地指出他把签名写在了客户总监那里，在此期间利威尔已经勾着舌尖在柱身上游走了一个来回，手指还添乱似的揉玩旁边的两个囊袋，刺激他身后已经微张的穴口。  
艾伦只觉得这比酷刑还要难以忍受，下体传来一阵紧一阵密的快感，但利威尔就是迟迟不肯深入给个痛快，生理和心理上的空虚和着酥麻感让他发狂地想要伸手揪紧撕扯什么东西，但艾伦现在只能捏紧指尖的钢笔，隐忍用力到指节发白。  
然后见了鬼似的，他把原来的签名划掉写到了财务总监的位置。  
可怜的实习助理借口给他买咖啡抓着文件慌不择路地出门，艾伦有那么一会儿没控制住情绪让他滚回来。  
小助理面色发白的看着副总裁，严重怀疑自己在实习的第一个星期就要被炒了。  
艾伦捂住脸，用尽全身的力气伪造一种什么都没有发生过堪称温和的语调让他把门带上，以及不用买咖啡了。  
利威尔终于肯放开了小艾伦，并且玩味地看着它颤抖地吐出一股股前液。  
“你他妈的也想被开除是不是？”  
青年只觉得经过刚才男人的一番戏弄后胸腔里憋着一团火无处发泄，抬脚直接踹他，却被利威尔一把抓住脚踝将双腿分开，男人吻上了他敏感的脚踝内侧，再听到艾伦那句话之后亲吻转而变成惩罚意味地噬咬。  
“你舍得？”利威尔在青年压低的尖叫和颤抖的呻吟里沿着修长的腿部咬上大腿内侧，“踢坏了你怎么玩儿？”  
“嗯……轻点……”艾伦敏感地蜷缩了起来，腰部向后拱起，却被利威尔用掌心有力地托住整个人被他搂着抱上了办公桌桌面。  
利威尔挤进青年的两腿之间，伸手直接握住了刚刚还被他亲吻舔舐过的器官上套弄起来，艾伦吃了不小的一惊，下意识将双腿夹紧，却被利威尔充满警示意味的在后臀上响亮地拍了一巴掌，疼痛和一丝窜上脊梁骨的难以捉摸的快感让艾伦发出一声呜咽，小声委屈的闷哼着瞪着利威尔。  
利威尔被他瞪得心里发痒，这会儿他倒是知道开始收起那股狠劲和戾气，和艾伦温柔地接吻，亲昵地吻吻青年发红的眼角还有鼻尖。  
艾伦迷惑了，虽然心里的那股劲儿随着男人一遍遍轻柔地亲吻总算是消下去了，可整个人在利威尔娴熟的手法里抖得像暴风雨里的一片新叶，下体同样再一次颤抖着高潮了，前端射出的白浊甚至沾到了男人脸上。  
利威尔用手指抹掉，然后将两根滑进了艾伦的下身，沾着先前涂抹好的润滑液和他自己的精液在柔嫩的内壁里搅动发出黏腻的水声。  
足足两周没有用过，肉穴已经恢复之前惊人的紧致，也难怪他今天这么饥渴，利威尔回想起之前用下身直接肏入那种被肠壁紧紧依附的销魂之感，喉头忍不住得上下滑动，但为了自家小鬼的身体男人强行按下心头的燥热细致扩张。  
他一手深浅不一地插着青年的下身一手腾出来从副总裁的秘密抽屉里取出来两个小玩意儿，艾伦毫无知觉地含糊呻吟着，用手捂住已经盛满情欲的一双眼睛。  
胸前突如其来的两道刺痛划进青年已经糊成一锅粥的脑袋，像是什么东西咬住了自己的双乳，冰凉的不适感和酥麻将乳尖都扯的微微下垂。  
毕竟东西都是他自己买的，用脚趾头想想就知道利威尔肯定是拿了那两个乳夹出来，但真正派上用场还是第一次。艾伦的心里晃过一点混杂着慌乱的渴望，无论是利威尔还是他自己本性里都带了少许暴虐的成分，就如同利威尔可以通过轻微的施虐来获得心理上的快感那样，艾伦同样也可以从在可接受范围内的受虐来到达高潮。  
事实上那也并非完全是疼痛。  
“感觉还好？”  
“啊……”  
利威尔停下手上的动作等他慢慢喘息着适应。艾伦屏住了呼吸，因为乳夹的存在这个时候连最简单的喘息都成了一件苦不堪言的事情，双乳上传来一阵阵混杂疼痛的电流感让他的前断在男人还未插入的情况下愈发湿润。  
对方给他的扩张已经加到了快第四根手指，整个入口已经被倒腾得松软，艾伦咬着下唇别过脸，攥着利威尔肩胛的手指微微用了些力气。  
应该就是可以的意思。  
利威尔从屉子里整整齐齐地码着的安全套里取出一个撕开包装给自己套上，整个过程进行得慢条斯理，他存心想让艾伦等着，虽然自己同样得发痛。  
等到副总裁忍不住露出一副等的快哭了的淫荡样子他才结束了这对双方来说平等的甜蜜的折磨，扶着自己顶开外头层层的软肉一插到底。  
“啊啊啊——！！！”  
艾伦掐着利威尔的肩膀上的肌肉小声尖叫出来，因为充分地扩张并不是很疼，可又快又深，那种沿着内壁一路狠狠摩擦出来的舒爽感让艾伦张大了嘴巴，他不知道除了大口喘息如何才能舒缓这令人快要发疯的快感。  
下一秒他就深刻体会到了乳夹的用处，利威尔提着他的跨部又深又狠地再一次插了进去，像是和他有仇，胸前的乳夹随着男人的动作疯狂摇晃，艾伦几乎觉得自己的乳头都被拉扯德变形，本就那么敏感的地方被咬得更紧，比先前激烈百倍的酥麻和痛感让艾伦无处可躲只能被迫承受着。  
这有些太过了，整副身体在极乐下痉挛，自发自觉地违背他自己的意愿吸附上去，索要无度。  
青年在利威尔身下颤抖着挣扎双臂企图将自己的双乳从折磨里解放出来，整个人扭动着往后缩。利威尔抓着他的脚踝将艾伦扯了回来，龟头狠狠撞上前列腺，随手取过先前因为激烈的拥吻被丢在一边的副总裁昂贵的领带将他双手手腕缚住压在身后。  
小总裁爽得连脚趾头都蜷了起来，白皙的脚背拱起像是一弯柔和的月牙。  
艾伦在那种要命的身体折磨下哀求着失声痛哭，像是在指责利威尔的粗暴，可双方都在心里明白的一清二楚那眼泪背后的快感多于痛苦。  
“我不要了……不要了……唔……”  
艾伦被压在身前的性器也听话得随之吐出两股清液，利威尔折起他的小腿就着结合的姿势将艾伦翻了过去，结实的上身情动地蹭着他修长的脊背。  
“你刚刚求我进来的时候，可是露出了相当有意思的表情啊，小鬼。”  
利威尔喑哑而饱含情欲的嗓音听得艾伦耳根子一热，小总裁张着嘴发出甜腻的哭腔，他的脸贴在办公桌上，因为利威尔终于肯拿掉他的乳夹但又因为缺少刺激而饥渴地用肿胀敏感的乳尖在冰冷的桌面上摩擦，旁边就是明早会议要用的纸质文稿，地点的特殊性让他只觉得愈发羞耻，下身也随之夹紧了那根熟悉的伟物又吸又咬。  
房间里回荡着淫靡的水声，极轻的两声软糯呻吟和肉体撞击的声音，仅仅用耳朵听听就知道战况又多惨烈。  
“真想把你这副样子拍下来让你的下属们都看看他们的副总裁有多淫荡。”利威尔咬着艾伦柔嫩的耳垂喘息，用手指捏着艾伦胸前红肿的两点揉捏玩弄，俯下身断断续续地在青年腹部留下吻痕和咬痕，艾伦用被缚住的双手在背上情动地摩擦，颤抖着用鼻音抖抖缩缩地说着不要。  
利威尔当然没理他，压着艾伦后穴的敏感点进行最后的冲刺，艾伦颤抖着想要再一次在快感地积累下射出来却在临近爆发的时候被利威尔捏住了下身，非要等两人一起交代。  
青年下身硬的都要发痛，苦于被男人捏着无法释放，缩在利威尔肩膀后张大了嘴唇，眼角绯红犹有泪痕，整张脸也通红一副被欺负惨了的样子。  
“利威尔……我想射……啊…哈啊……”  
男人在他汗湿的额头上轻柔的落下一吻，下身却是发狠毫不含糊的顶撞，算是他良心发现解开了青年的手腕，几乎每一次都顶到艾伦的前列腺。“就这么一次。”  
青年在狂风暴雨的攻势中别无选择只能抱紧他，发出甜腻软糯的哭叫声，随着男人的每一次冲刺而变调拔高，小总裁现在就是一道甜点，利威尔在未将他完完全全吃干抹净之前绝不善罢甘休。  
男人不知餍足地撞击他，侧过头去吻住副总裁欲滴的红唇，连舌头都探进去搅动发出故意的啧啧声。手掌沿着艾伦紧致的胸腹摩挲，数着自己给他留下的痕迹，一道两道三道。脖子那里的红肿是吻的，密密麻麻地酥痒；胸口两点和周围是手指和乳夹扯的，和着艾伦自己饥渴得磨蹭，又是肿又痛地爽；小腹那里是连啃带咬的，乌青中透着一点暧昧的红。艾伦的眼泪又出来了，打在桌面的纸质文件上渲染出情色的透。  
利威尔终于放开了艾伦前面的束缚，内壁在前端高潮地情况下死命绞紧，深色的办公桌上斑斑驳驳的都是艾伦自己射出的精液。艾伦·耶格尔的身体是人间奶与蜜的横流之地，甜蜜的小东西，利威尔在高潮的前一刻神智不清地想着。  
艾伦在射精后的余韵里用手背盖在眼睛上仰面躺在办公桌上大口喘息着，利威尔同样也好不到哪里去。男人用手掌撑在艾伦脖子的两侧气喘着，额角的温热的湿汗打在青年脸上，将疲软的阴茎缓慢滑出他的体内，庞然巨物在离开甬道时发出“啵”的一声在安静的房间内显得尤为清晰。  
副总裁从喉咙里发出一声闷哼，利威尔本来掏出纸巾的手在看到艾伦下面犹自发抖吮吸的穴口一顿，深色的眼眸里再一次染上情欲。  
连他自己都无法预料到尽然是难以言喻的征服感和满足感将利威尔再一次推向对情与欲的深渊的渴求里。并且毫无疑问，他会将那个无意识的始作俑者一并拽下去。  
利威尔单手将已经装满精液的套子扒下来，副总裁对即将到来的危险毫无知觉。  
不应期比利威尔想象得要短。  
他这次连套子都懒得戴了，展臂将艾伦仍在发抖的双腿粗鲁地弯成以便于进入的姿势一捅而入。少了那层硅胶制品，高热的体温烫的艾伦直往后躲，肉体和肉体的直接碰撞接触引发的激烈快感简直不是前面那次可以相比的。  
艾伦甚至惊恐地被自己急切吞下的吞没呛住了，剧烈的咳嗽起来，大幅度的摇晃将利威尔的动作刺激得越发越激烈。  
“你……啊！你怎么可以……哈啊……！”  
他感觉男人汗湿的掌心贴上了自己的双眼，颤抖的尾音暴露出利威尔的饥渴和渴望。  
“看不见你的眼睛我才舍得干得再用力一点。”  
利威尔轻笑道。 

后来晚一点的时候吉克在会议室里因为那份涂涂改改的需要艾伦签名的文件暴跳如雷，各个部门的总监们面面相觑着苦笑。什么相信总裁真的是因为艾伦心不在焉而发火的论断都是些鬼扯。  
只需要联想一下最近“副总裁恋爱了”的传言和他本人今日上午从他办公室里传来的那些奇怪的响声就能大概推测出来吉克为什么而暴怒。  
所有人都识趣地选择沉默，没有人想像那位贴身保镖一样被总裁记恨上。  
而身处漩涡中心的艾伦更是深得利威尔厚脸皮的真传。毕竟，据姑娘们的描述，副总裁已经可以面不改色的顶着一脖子无论多严实的领口都遮盖不住的吻痕面无表情的在众目睽睽下招摇过市。  
两人出现在会议室的时候虽都衣着完整但领带却一致的不翼而飞。  
经过这么一场风波几乎全公司上下都已经知道了这对儿原本被防得严严实实的恋情。副总裁的秘密如今人尽皆知。  
不过抽屉里的一份儿除外。  
利威尔没什么表情地看着吉克一副气的牙痒痒但碍于自家弟弟不好发作的吃瘪样子，毫不怀疑如果身边有一把枪他会当场将自己爆头。  
保镖不甚在意地挪开了视线，转头看向艾伦欲言又止。  
“闭嘴。”副总裁一副对他的想法了然于胸的样子，面上严肃宛若冰山的表情和耳根处的两点红痕相映成趣，“你要多说一个字我就把你的脑袋拧下来。”

END


End file.
